


Priorities

by colazitron



Series: 2020 December Prompts [7]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Babies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: Isak and Even receive a phone call and a new priority. And a baby.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: 2020 December Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036338
Comments: 11
Kudos: 63





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> for anon; this is probably a little less cute than you wanted, but the idea wouldn't let me go!

When the phone rings, it’s Isak who picks up. He holds Even’s gaze and Even nods at him to go on, trying to cut the anxious wringing of his hands down to a minimum. He can feel how wide his eyes are, and he knows that Isak knows how anxious he is. There’s no need to make it worse for him by being it so visibly.

“Valtersen residence, Isak speaking,” Isak says, voice smooth and pleasant. Even swallows dry and watches Isak pull a smile up onto his face. It doesn’t reach his eyes, but it colours his voice exactly like a real smile would. Still, when he speaks again, Isak reaches out for Even’s hand, hanging on tightly.

“That’s wonderful news! We can hardly wait to meet--- yes, I understand,” he says. “Yes, of course. Two on the dot. We’ll absolutely be there. Thank you.”

Even swallows again, forcing himself to sit still even though he feels like he’s vibrating out of his own skin. There’s so much tension crammed into every last cell of his body, it’s a miracle it hasn’t made him swell up like a balloon. He certainly feels like he’s about to pop.

Isak hangs up and exhales deeply, smile slipping off his face as he sets the phone back down. His whole body slumps a little, like he’d been doing sports rather than having a conversation on the phone.

“They’re testing us,” Even says, quietly, still holding on to Isak’s hand.

Isak’s grip tightens just for a moment, an involuntary reaction much like the frown on his face before he smooths it back out.

“We knew they would,” Isak says, like Even is likely to have forgotten.

Even sighs, heavy and deep. “What if we fail?”

Isak shoots him a sharp look, the kind that brooks no argument. “We won’t.”

Even sighs again, more frustrated this time. “But what if we _do_ , Isak? It won’t be just us on the line anymore, it’ll be all of our friends, everything we’ve worked for, and---”

“I know that,” Isak cuts him off, then takes another deep breath, deliberately loosening his body back up again.

“I know that,” he repeats, more gently this time. “We won’t fail. But if we do, we’ll just have to deal with it then.”

Even doesn’t say anything. He hates not having a plan.

“Hey,” Isak says, pulling his attention back to him. “Today, all we need to do is be overjoyed, freshly minted guardians, alright? The baby’s okay, healthy, and all we need to do for a while is lay low and make sure we take good care of them.”

Even nods. He knows Isak’s right, that the only way they’re going to get through this is by falling so fully into this new role they’ve been assigned that no one can think to question their commitment. It won’t be difficult to love the baby, whoever they are, he thinks. He’s always found himself drawn to children. But it’ll put them under so much scrutiny - so many more visits to med centers, reports, check-ups. They’ve come this far by minimising the chances they have to slip up. This? This is not minimising.

But still. It’s not like the baby asked for this either.

“You’re right. I know you’re right,” he says.

Isak sinks to his knees in front of where Even’s still sitting by the phone, wondering if his jelly legs are going to let him get up in time.

“I know it’s scary,” Isak says, taking both of Even’s hands in his and giving them a squeeze. “I’m terrified too. But you’ve got me, and I’ve got you. And we’ll both have that little person’s back, right?”

Even nods, because of course, of _course_ the baby’s well-being is going to become their top priority in-- shit. A little over an hour.

“Then we can do it. We’ve made it this far. We can make it further.”

Even smiles for the first time that morning, and nods, taking a deep breath of his own, forcing his body to release the tension it’s holding.

“Good,” Isak says. “We need to pack and check everything is ready.”

Even nods again and then lets Isak pull him up, following him upstairs into their as-of-yet empty nursery. In a very short time, there’s going to be a tiny human living here with them, half Isak’s DNA, and half… someone else’s. Even knows he’s going to love them no matter whose DNA they carry, but he can’t help but hope that they take after Isak. Maybe they’ll have his Cupid’s bow or his sparkling eyes. The way he blushed so easily, or the curl of his hair.

Isak starts packing their bag, double checking they have everything, so Even turns to the room, making sure they haven’t forgotten about anything. In reality, he knows they can’t have, because they only had to give minimal input before everything was shipped to them, but it makes him feel better to make sure there are definitely enough diapers and formula to last them a while anyway.

Once they’re done, Isak gets changed, and then they decide to leave a little early. It’s better they seem overeager than unprepared.

The receptionist at the birth center certainly doesn’t seem surprised to see them early, smiling at them cheerily as she hands over the discharge forms for them to sign.

“Excited?” she asks Even while Isak’s filling everything in in as neat a hand as he can.

“Incredibly so,” Even makes himself gush, and then adds, a little more quietly, “But nervous too.”

The receptionist laughs and waves his concerns off.

“Everyone’s a little nervous,” she says. “But there’s no need! You’ll have all the guidance you could ever want.”

 _And then some_ , Even thinks, and smiles at her. “It is reassuring to know we won’t be alone.”

The receptionist’s smile widens a little more if possible and she nods enthusiastically.

“It’s a true blessing,” she agrees. “Imagine having to go it all alone! Unthinkable.”

Even nods, but Isk saves him from having to continue the conversation by handing their forms back over.

“Can you tell us anything about them?” he asks, and the receptionist’s expression turns indulgent.

“It’s a girl,” she leans in to whisper, and then winks at them like she’s imparted top secret information.

Isak makes himself laugh a sound that sounds almost happy, and certainly seems to convince the receptionist, if the way she’s beaming at him is any indication. She types a few commands on her keyboard and then has them both scan their fingerprints for access.

“Now we’re all set!” she chirps. “Just go right on up to the fourth floor, Agnes will show you the rest.”

Isak smiles gratefully and thanks her, and pulls Even along by the hand. They’re quiet, on the elevator ride up, and Isak gives Agnes the excuse of first time jitters to explain Even’s silence when they disembark again, listening to the head nurse give him the run down of the first few days of infant care. Someone’s going to come check on them in five days’ time, but if something should come up before then, they are not to hesitate in asking for help.

And then they’re suddenly asked into a room, as sterile white as all the rest, and another nurse hands them a tiny bundle of a human, all wrapped up in a soft, green blanket. Isak reaches for her automatically, holding her the exact way they’ve practiced on the doll over and over and unbuttoning his shirt with his other hand so she can nuzzle against his chest.

“The excubation was smooth,” the head nurse informs them, looking over some medical charts that Even can’t make sense of on her tablet. “The infant is in perfect health, and initial testing indicates all the highlighted DNA has taken.”

“That’s wonderful,” Isak says, but he’s staring down at the sleeping baby in his arms, a soft kind of awe on his face that Even’s never seen before. He has a feeling it’s mirrored on his own, though.

Agnes nods briefly, and then holds her hand out for Even to hand their baby-bag over. She checks it quickly, efficient hands making sure they really haven’t forgotten to bring anything, and when she hands it back to Even, she even smiles a little.

“Congratulations Messrs Valtersen,” she says. “You’re officially guardians. I’ll leave you to get acquainted with the infant. You may leave whenever you are ready.”

“Thank you,” Even says, and shakes her hand before watching her make a quick exit.

Isak is still staring down at the sleeping baby in his arms, and for the first time all day his eyes are wide with terror when he looks up at Even.

“Even, what are we going to do?”

Even reaches out to run his hands gently down the baby’s - their baby’s - nose. She’s soft as a rose petal, all shriveled up and squishy-looking. Her mouth is so tiny, pursed in sleep while she huffs the smallest breaths Even has ever heard a human make. It seems impossible that she’s alive, that she’ll grow into a full person in only a few short years, and yet that’s exactly what’s going to happen. He didn’t think he was ever going to love anyone else as fiercely and completely as he does Isak, in a way that makes him want to tear down the whole world if it means Isak will have one additional day of happiness, but here is proof that he can. She’s so small, and so beautiful, and when she sighs in her sleep, Even feels his eyes sting with unshed tears.

He looks up to meet Isak’s equally teary gaze and strokes the same hand over Isak’s cheek, letting him lean into the touch.

“We’re going to raise her. And we’re going to do it right.”

**The End**


End file.
